Sadida/Strength/1
---- Version 0.03 Note: This guide is being remade. Previously cluttered information has been sorted and categorized, but the guide still needs more trimming and adjusting, so please be patient. Please use the discussion page for comments. Introduction This guide will work with subscribed players, known also as P2P (Pay to Play). After some game updates, it has become harder to level for F2P (Free to Play) areas (e.g., Astrub). The way of the Sadida Invest all of your characteristic points in Strength (Str) - that IS your main stat. When you hit level 31, you should have around 100 Strength. (You may be tempted to put points on Vitality but don't do it, as you can increase Vitality with equipment, pets, and scrolls.) Keep investing points in Strength until you get 200 (or 250), which is level 70. Now you can start considering investing your level earned points in Vitality, and then continue with more Strength. While you are leveling, be sure to save all the Gobball Horns you collect. As soon as possible, use these Gobball Horns to exchange for Small Scroll of Wisdom (Wis) - the more Wisdom you have, the more experience you will gain, and you will also develop a resistance to MP and AP drains. Also collect Boar tusks, as you can exchange them with the NPC at (12,5) for a Small Scroll of Vitality (100 tusks per scroll). Intelligence (Int) will be useful for stronger Staffs. Find a Shoemaker to combine Black Gobbly Leathers (especially plentiful from fights at The Gobball Corner) with Coppery Stones to make Lucky Belts. You can trade 100 Lucky Belts to the NPC at (7,1) for a Small Scroll of Intelligence. Chance will increase your prospecting and will help you get more items. Don't use your level points to increase your Chance stats' use scrolls instead. For the first 25 points, find a level 20 Jeweller and gather the required items for crafting 25 Lumberjack amulets (3 Oak Wood, 2 Ebony Wood, 2 Cherry Wood, 2 Yew Wood for each amulet). Trade the 25 Lumberjack amulets with the NPC at (0,2) for 25 Small Scroll of Chance. Agility (Agi) will increase your critical hit rate somewhat and will add more to your Initiative. Find a Jeweller and give him or her Gobball Saliva and Iron so he/she can make Nimbly Rings for you. You can trade 100 Nimbly Rings with the NPC at (0,3) to get a Small Scroll of Agility. You may choose not to scroll Vit, Int, Chance, or Agi, but if you use your level points to raise those stats, it will hinder your Str because you can't use scrolls pass stat 101. Gathering the scrolls materials can be hard and boring or expensive, so you must choose wisely. Remember that Str IS the most important for the Sadida/Strength build, then Vit. For more stat scroll information visit Characteristic Scroll. Skills Recommended spells to level *'From level 1': You get your 3 first skills but you don't get any spell point. *'From level 2 to 11': Bramble *'From level 12 to 21': save your spell points for maxing The Sacrificed Doll as soon as you get it. *'From level 22 to 36': save your spell points for maxing Manifold Bramble as soon as you get it. And you will have 5 extra spell points, if you already have Staff Skill you can assign 5 spell points on it. *'From level 37 to 41': Get Staff Skill (if you don't already have it) and max it using your 5 extra spell points. *'From level 42 to 51': inconclusive still investigating what to do. Options: ** Use 3 points to Poisoned Wind, then max The Inflatable to lvl 5 for extra MP movement, heals, decoy ** At 60 have maxed Aggressive Brambles * So here is the order I did: **(lvl 45-54) save and max The Inflatable **(lvl 54-61) get Aggressive Brambles as high as you can. then max it when you get enough points. * A reasonable build after Level 60 is to take: ** Wild Grasses to Level 5 ** Insolent Bramble to level 4 ** Ultra powerful to level 5 Build of a lvl 100 Sadida: Skill list: lvl 5 bramble (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 5 sacrificial dolls lvl 5 manifold bramble lvl 5 staff skill (after you get 100 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 3-5 the inflatable lvl 5 aggressive brambles lvl 5 Poisoned Wind (raise this after you get lvl 90 with insolent bramble) lvl 4-5 insolent bramble (only difference between lvl 4 and lvl 5 is range) lvl 5 ultra-powerful Side notes Bellow you will find some useful notes or comments been given by other users from Wiki or from forums respect some debatable skills. The Sacrificial Doll Sadly to say level 5 The Sacrificial Doll will become useless at level 101. Because at that level you will be able to get Level 6 Bramble will have the same cost as Dolly Sacrifice and will be dealing more damage and will have a better crit fail rate and far more range. But The Sacrificial Doll is a sort of key leveling skill at starting/mid levels, will help you go kill harder monsters or kill faster speeding your Exp/hour rate. But if you have the patience and want to save future kamas (using Spell loss potion or buying/making Scroll of Spells to get those juicy extra spell points) you can try to live without it. But remember one thing, at lvl 101 it will become useless. Note: Although I agree to the point made, it is useful to have an attack that can do 100+ damage, not based on earth.. When you're dealing with resist monsters, you'll be glad that you have maxed the doll, an agi attack makes it much easier when that is the case. N.B.: The doll at lvl 6 is NOT useless but it's really great, take only 2ap and can does up to 150dmg Aggressive Brambles This skill is the debate that all Sadidas will have to consider. So lets get straight to the facts at level 5: *Damage 6~50 that's 44 points of range damage than can go from 40~300 damage *Critical rate 1/45 and a steady Critical Damage of 56 (Agi. increases Crit. rate) *It cost 5 AP ;The Good: Good for 60+ levels. Awesome damage and cheaper than 2x level 5 Bramble. ;The Bad: Bad for End. builds, huge range of damage, hoping that it critically hit more offen. With good gear you will cast 2 Bramble maintaining a constant damage average. And it will become useless at level 101 when Bramble gets level 6 So unless you're lucky (or rich to spare those Scroll of Spells you will need for more important spells at the moment), Aggressive Brambles can be a bit to random for some Str. Sadida to rely on. Leveling *What to do with stats its located on "The way of the sadida" read it so you know what your going to do. *What to do with skills its below the full list skill explication. Read it so you know what your going to do. ;Lvl 1 to 5 :Where to hunt: You will spawn straight into Incarnam. Stay there until around lvl 10 as its quick and easy experience. If you can, go through the Incarnam Dungeon as this gives 4000-7000 experience on the boss level. ;Level 5-10 :Recommended Gear: If you can get a Young Adventurer Set (if your new to the game this can be expensive) :Where to hunt: move more south of the new area. -3,0 or -3,-1 is good. But in -3,0 lots of people hate low levels so watch out. SO I recommend -3,-1 for lots of EXP, that and the people there are nicer. ;Level 11+ :Recommended Gear:Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set :Where to hunt: At this level you must have your Bramble at lvl 5. Killing Wild Sunflower, Mush Mush, Diabolical Rose, Evil Dandelion and larva's gives good EXP and are easy, warning remember to keep a lvl low on those monsters becaus a group can kill you easily. ;Levels 12-21: :Recommended Gear: Young Adventurer Set due to the wisdom boost. Start gathering parts of Gobball Set to use them on lvl 20 when you can wear the full set. This will boost your damage and give you an extra AP from the full set. :Where to hunt: This is when you get to pick between two spots to fight. Go to either The Gobball Corner (Around 4,8) or stay in the -3,0 area. :Also be mushds (downside they have earth resistance). They are located around the feca temple (12, 5) and are generally good leveling until around level 36. Even beyond that, though, since the mobs can range from level 15-60's.I'd recommend soloing things close to your level (ex. at level 12, fight single 15's, etc.). This place also can get a tad crowded, but trust me, it's worth the experience. If you have a full gob set, it makes it much easier to fight higher mobs. ;Levels 22-31 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set :Where to hunt: I never said that what I did was exciting. For these levels you can stay at The Gobball Corner but increase the level of the Gobball mobs. :By soloing Lousy Pig Knight (at level 30, they give you 5,000 exp). (you could win without taking in damage by using Sac Dolls and Soothing Bramble when it gets near) :Also Blops can give very good XP. Get 8kxp each fight. might take a while though. ;Levels 32-36 :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. Start gathering parts of Prespic Set to wear them at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Hey what's that! Oh it's -Samir- still in Gobball Corner! Keep up the Strength pumping (I know its tempting to let that one point wander to Vitality, don't do it. You should get Manifold Bramble at 36, max it to level 5 as soon as you get it. (Full Adventurer Set) ;LvL for 36+ :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set. :Where to hunt: Go to Wabbit Island and train on mobs of wabbits they give a good 8000 exp and with Gobball Set you can Manifold Bramble and Bramble on the same turn. At the gobball's corner a manifold sadida should go to (5,11) because of the nice ''' '''manifold range, i can recommend u to use gobball set there so u can manifold first and then hit the last ones with a normal bramble. ' ''Here is a screen shot of the map: ' '' http://img354.imageshack.us/img354/2877/dofusmapshot511fg3.png ;Levels 37-42: :Recommended Gear: Gobball Set and change it for Prespic Set at lvl 38 :Where to hunt: Gobball corner only good until level 42 because of EXP. You can hunt at 5,19 to Treechneed farm or up north into the forest with your Gobball Set :Wearing Prespic Set at 38 opens a new hunting place killing Piglet's at the little island south of the map. If your set has maximum reflect monsters will not touch you here. :Once you have Prespic Set get a Magus Fecalizer and go to "Little island of the south" located at 1 , 31 and in the area. Battles can give up to 15kk with some with wisdom gears (Prespic Set , Tont'Ata Staff and so on..) and is good up till level 60!!! But beware if you don't have enough reflect or no magus fecalizer they can do some good damage. (IGN : Angelic) ;Levels 40+ :Recommended Gear: You have to have the complete Prespic Set. :Where to hunt: Train with Vampire/Vampire Masters at the Crypts at the Amaknian Cemetery (11, 16) or at the bridge (12, 16) for dark enemies. Beware of aggressive monsters at cemetery and multiple Dark Miners (they cast Mass Clumsiness). If you have Tont'Ata staff full prespic set(prefrebly full reflect) and staff skill then you can fight cracklers around -6,-8 they are quite easy(dont fight lvl 37 one's they take off 2 AP and then you can't use your staff.) Go for Fungis near Bonta city, use your manifold to kill the mush mush and damage the Fungi, next you hit whith your bramble, or at close range Tont`Ata Staff with Staff skill (At this lvl you should have the staff skill, its very importante for leveling later on) ;Lving from 50+ :Recommended Gear: Prespic Set or Treechnid Set :Where to hunt: Chaffers and Invisible Chaffers are weak* to earth and don't do huge amounts of damage. Also in the Amaknian Cemetery you will find good groups and maps where you can set your self up with dolls behind (that they cant hit) and a good staff (Tont'Ata Staff with Staff Skill can do up to 250 on Crit.), then you just wack away. - also, if you use treestaff, ribs, lvl 31 and 33 chafer foot soldiers wont attack when you take 2 ap away from them - <3 jillysin Another Option: Level 40-60: Piglets Since the update, they are stronger. Get a prespic set with a full reflect and add a Crackler Amulet 8 magic reduction . Also get a magus fecalizer 5 magic reduction to prevent all damages. Get whatever boots you want. Also Blops Give out some of the best XP I have seen, but stick to single Coco Blops to start. Use a tree to keep from getting hit by there glyph and take out the little ones. once they are gone you can either widdle away at the blop with Manifold Bramble and Bramble or just rush in and staff it to death. If you have staff skill, put on your prespic set and Tont'Ata Staff. Go against groups of treechnids in Amakna. They will do minimal damage with your reflects and what damage they do do could be healed by an inflatable. With the staff and staff skill you can do about 120 - 200 damage to a treechnid in one hit with about 180 Str. This way you can get around 50,000 exp per fight and it won't take long to kill the mobs. Algid. (not longer possible because the reflecting changed: you first get all damage and then your opponent gets the damage you are reflecting; another reason: the skill changed a lvl 5 skill increases damage by 30% not longer by 60% so you dont do like 200 damage with a Tont'Ata Staff and in adition the Tont'Ata Staff has 1/5 to crit failures) Another way to train if you hate taking off your wonderful tree set, and you have staff skill. Go to the astrub mining area and kill groups of 3 Crackrocks for a good 11,000 exp. Also try killing your dopple on a regular day to day basis. !Attention!: The strategy with prespwig set is not able anymore because you first get all damage and THEN your opponent gets the damage you are reflecting. Spot Ranges: The Gobball Corner : from 21 to 42. You can go earlier but it will be harder Note - i fought here all the way up to 49 as a sadi, on maps 4,11 and 5,11 (seen as mani hits every mob at start). Still good xp, easy and quick fights, youll rarely ever get hit, and if you have a gobtubby all the better. (An edit from an anonymous player) If costs seem to be a problem, lately I have noticed at (5, -23) people have been starting fights for drops. Usually all the places are taken, so there is a lot of prospecting. Even if you don't get set parts from those fights, if you have the regular amount of prospecting you get about 100 kamas per fight. Equipment Set or Custom? Difficult choice? Well not that much... at lower levels a custom build is really expensive for what little extra stats that you get. It's way better to use a set due to the advantages that they give. * At level 1 use Young Adventurer Set * At level 20 use Gobball Set * At level 45 use Treechnid Set * If you get a Treechnid Set and try to get a Croum pet for high resistance (you can get 20%+ of neutral or fire or earth). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- - xGangstas-and-Thugsx +70, "wisdom set" - * Try scrolling 25 wisdom at least * Korko Kousto (use wabbit ears or daudgee until u hit 73) * Desire ball cloak * Pink Dragoone (try getting a 50 wisdom one) * Farle's Wedding ring and Farle's Magic Bracelet (use 2x Young Vald's ring until u hit 80 and 87, once u hit 80 replace one of the Young vald's ring with Farle's Magic bracelet,and once u hit 87 replace the other Young Vald's ring with the Farle's Wedding ring) * Amulet of luck * Adelus or xerbo (i prefer adelus for more wisdom) * Cawwot Dfous (i prefer a +35 wisdom one) * Orino Boots (Use Tarsy's boots until u hit 77) * Kryst O'boul staff (once u hit 81 u could either continue using this staff or replace it with an Aga Dou's staff (i prefer to continue using Kryst O'boul staff because ucould hit twice with 6 ap) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From Derv: Another possibility is a combination of Earth Kwak Set and Treechnid Set. Equip full Earth Kwak Set except change out the Earth Kwak Headdress for a Treechelmet and a Ringtree. This set will increase damages, a lot of Str. and my favorite 8AP and still 3MP. I would recommend this because after the 1.17.0 update the Treechnid Set has 50 less Life and Strength. NB: For this you will need 50 Vitality for weapon, and set bonus. From Nroht: * If you are building a Sadida after playing a while, I recommend at level 10 to Equip all of the Adventure pieces except the Cape, and then equip the Gobball Cape, Gobball Hammer and Gob Ring. This combo gives you more Stat bonuses than Adventure, and adds 30 Wisdom to make it easier to level. Also with my +45 life Cloak and +19 life ring, my level 11 Sadida has 131 HP with no raw stats in Vitality. A build from a lvl 8x sadida item build over lvl 70: I am using 2 item builds. First is the Farle Ingasse Set; because it gives good Wis., Vit., and Str... but not the whole set. I am using Aga Dou's Staff with it and will switch to Yondanwa Staff after 93. The other build is for PVP, because of good Str. and Vit. Korko Kousto or King Jellix's Crown Grazor Chafeuse Belt or Boowish Belt Farle's Ears or Skill of Dolls Gelano or Farle's Wedding Ring Farle's Wedding Ring or Farle's Magic Bracelet Orino Boots or Farle's Hooves Aga Dou's Staff (later Yondanwa Staff) A Good way to put your sad very strong its buy a Holy medal, when you use Prespic set, other possibility is at lvl 41 Palid Embleme, If you have a Good Prespic and Tont`Ata Staff you can get up to 100 wis ^^ That means for example the Knight Pig will give you 14kk of xp that its great for leveling and very easy indeed. (Add by Pesadelo) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Wis set of El-Joker +245 * Prespwig maged +26 Wis * Prespic Cloak maged +31 Wis * 2x Silimelles Wedding Ring +50 Wis * Cawwot Dofus +38 Wis * Tarsys Boots +15 Wis * Adelus +29 Wis * Ton ata staff +30 wis * Koalak amu +26 Wis harmony to lvl 60 Add a tuby +150 life and you are ready to get 25 000 exp points on piglets (Zhaohitsu(Rosal): if you can fight tactically and not be too wreckless like most sadidas are, you can fight lousy pigs, and with wisdom like El-Jokers (and mine :D) you can get up to 40000 exp on lousy pig groups that are around your level) El-Joker, Rosal FAQ *Under development* Resources & Contributions *Under development* *User : old-klan for his comments on Talk page. *User : 85.97.90.14 for his lvl 8x built & equipment. *User : 84.222.242.248 for his pet recomendation. *Users : 69.134.206.2, 67.83.206.224, 142.167.73.175, 68.6.94.12, Anglachel, (more to come) for their grammar corrections. *All the people that contributed before "2006-08-03 13:27:20" This Guide is for helping undestand the Sadida *(class) Sadida Pwner's Manual, A class guide by Kyek Old Guides (but still usefull): *(Class) How to make a strength-based Sadida *(Class)Sadida lvling guide *(Class) Sadida's Boots: the NEW Mob Killer (+Damage Build)